I Love You
by KagamineLove
Summary: Len dan Rin saudara kembar, Rin menyukai Len, dan Len menyukai Rin, tetapi..  Baca aja dah langsung!  R&R?


Ha-hallo, saya baru di fanfiction, setelah berbulan-bulan baca di fandom Vocaloid, saya jadi kepingin buat.

Karena ini fic pertama saya, jadi kalau pendek maaf ya.

Disclaimer:Vocaloid bukan punya saya.

Genre:Family,Romance

Rate:K+

Warning:OutOfCharacter,GaJelas,Typo,Abal,Incest,Judul Aneh, dan masih banyak lagi.

Jika tidak suka silahkan tekan tombol close.

Pair:RinXLen, Incest.

Tulisan _italic_ berarti ngomong dalam hati.

* * *

><p>I Love You<p>

Len POV

Jam weker berbunyi, aku terbangun dari tidurku, ini hari Senin, ya, hari dimana semua aktifitas dimulai.

Hari Senin ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan, kenapa? Karena ini adalah hari pertama masuk SMA.

Maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Kagamine Len, umur baru 14 tahun, dan mempunyai saudara -ciriku memiliki rambut Honey Blond,dan ponytail.

Kenapa hari ini hari menyenangkan? Itu karena aku sekelas dengan saudara kembarku, waktu SMP, aku tidak pernah sekelas dengannya, dan sekarang, setelah melihat pembagian kelasnya hari Minggu kemarin, ternyata aku sekelas sama saudara kembarku.

Oh iya kalian belum tau kan saudara kembarku? Namanya Kagamine Rin, umurnya sama denganku, hanya beda beberapa menit saja, cirri-cirinya, rambutnya sama denganku, tapi dia ada pita putih besar.

* * *

><p>"Len, bangun, ini sudah jam setengah 7 pagi, nanti kita terlambat!" suara cempreng saudara kembarku terdengar.<p>

"Iya Rin, aku mau mandi," jawabku. Aku pun langsung mengambil handukku dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

SKIP~

"Rin ayo kita berangkat!" seruku.

"Len, kau yakin kau menggunakan seragam itu?" tanya Rin, aneh apa ada yang salah dengan seragamku?

"APA?" aku kaget! bagaimana tidak kaget, ternyata aku memakai seragam SMPku. Mukaku pun langsung memerah.

"Hahahaha!" Rin tertawa.

"Cih Rin, kenapa tertawa? aku kan lupa bahwa kita sekarang SMA!" aku membela diri.

"Hahaha iya-iya, sudahlah cepat ganti bajumu itu, kita langsung pergi!" Rin masih tertawa.

"Ya," aku langsung berlari kekamarku dan mengganti seragam SMPku.

* * *

><p>Rin POV<p>

"Rin ayo kita berangkat!" seru Len.

"Len, kau yakin kau menggunakan seragam itu?" tanyaku, kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu? Karena dia memakai seragam SD, aku menahan tawaku. Diapun melihat kearah seragamnya dan mukanya langsung merah.

"APA?" teriaknya kaget.

"Hahahaha!" akupun langsung tertawa.

"Cih Rin, kenapa tertawa? aku kan lupa bahwa kita sekarang SMP!" Len membela diri.

"Hahaha iya-iya, sudahlah cepat ganti seragammu itu, kita langsung pergi!" aku masih tertawa.

Oh iya sudah kenal dengan aku? aku Kagamine Rin, umurku 14 tahun. Ciri-ciriku, berambut honey blonde dengan pita putih besar diatasnya. Dan kalian sudah kenal dengan saudara kembarku? namanya Kagamine Len, umurnya sama sepertiku, tetapi, aku lebih tua beberapa menit darinya. cirinya sama denganku berambut honey blonde, tapi dia ada ponytailnya.

Sekarang aku dan Len masuk SMA, dan lebih bagusnya lagi kami sekelas, aku mau sebangku sama Len! Aku tidak sudi jika Len duduk sama perempuan selain a-, eh maaf aku keceplosan, ya baiklah aku mengaku aku suka sama Len. Aku suka Len waktu kami dan teman-teman SMP kami ke kolam renang, yahh, saat dia bertelanjang dada mukaku langsung merah dan rasanya wajahnya tambah tampan. Ya aku tau ini memang cinta terlarang, tapi aku sudah keburu menyukai dan mencintainya melebihi saudara.

"Hoi Rin! kapan kita berangkat?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata Len.

"Eh! iya ini, kita langsung berangkat Ayo!" aku langsung menarik tangan Len.

Di perjalanan suasananya hening.

"Len," aku pun memecah keheningan.

"Apa?" tanya Len.

"Nan-nanti ki-kita," aku masih gugup.

"Apa? ngomong yang jelas," kata Len. Kau bisa Rin! ayo, cuma ngomong _"Nanti kita duduk sebangku ya?"_ kok tidak bisa.

"Hmm. Baiklah," jawab Len._ "Eh? bagaimana bisa dia tau? aku kan, ahh sudahlah yang penting dia sudah menjawab!"_

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Kedua saudara kembar itu sudah sampai di sekolah baru mereka. Mereka pun pergi ke kelas mereka.

"Len, kita duduk sebangku 'kan?" tanya Rin.

"Iya Rin," jawab Len.

Mereka pun masuk ke kelas mereka, 7a.

"Len, disitu ada bangku yang kosong untuk 2 orang! ayo cepat nanti diambil!" seru Rin dan langsung menarik tangan Len dan langsung duduk dibangku tersebut.

"Hei! minggir! aku mau duduk sama laki-laki tampan ini!" seru cewek berambut pirang diikat satu kebawah sambil menarik tangan Rin.

"Hei jangan main kasar sakit tau!" seru Rin.

"Hei! cepat aku tidak mau menunggu!" seru cewek itu. Tiba-tiba Len berkata,

"Hei, kau siapa? aku tidak mau sebangku sama kau! aku mau sebangku sama dia," kata Len dingin.

"CIH! awas kau cewek aneh!" seru cewek itu sambil pergi meninggalkan 2 saudara kembar itu.

"Len, terima kasih," kata Rin berterima kasih.

"Ya tidak apa-apa, anggap saja impas, saat kau mengingatkanku waktu sebelum berangkat tadi, hehe," Len tersenyum.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu kita lihat diluar kelas,<p>

"Cih, awas saja cewek pita besar itu, lihat saja pembalasan kita!" seru cewek yang mengganggu Rin tadi.

"Betul! dia akan menyesal nanti, betul Neru?" tanya temannya yang berambut twin tail warna tosca.

"Yup! Lihat saja nanti Miku, ini akan jadi menarik!" jawab Neru sambil tersenyum licik.

"Hehehe, kapan kita akan memulainya?" tanya teman Neru yang bernama Miku.

"Tunggu saat dia tidak bersama cowok tampan tadi," jawab Neru.

* * *

><p>Rin POV<p>

Ahh, tadi itu siapa sih? untung ada Len, jadi aku gak jadi pindah duduk.

"Rin kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Len tiba-tiba.

"Eh.. a-aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku.

"Tenang Rin, dia tidak akan mengganggu kita lagi, aku akan disamping kau terus," kata Len sambil tersenyum, oh God, selain wajahnya yang tampan, senyumannya juga aku suka.

"Terima kasih Len," aku tersenyum ke Len.

* * *

><p>Len POV<p>

Cih, dasar cewek aneh, siapa sih? kenal aja nggak! Ngomong-ngomong Rin lagi apa? apakah sedang memikirkan sesuatu?

"Rin kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanyaku, wajahnya kelihatan terkejut, apa aku mengagetkannya?

"Eh.. a-aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Rin, betulkan dia terkejut.

"Tenang Rin, dia tidak akan mengganggu kita lagi, aku akan disamping kau terus," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Len," Rin tersenyum kepadaku, oh my... senyumnya itu manis sekali! ahh aku memang menyukai saudaraku ini, tapi tidak pernah aku bilang bahwa aku menyukainya, takut kalau dia tidak menyukaiku, ahh aku tau ini perasaan cinta yang dilarang, tapi mau gimana lagi? namanya juga cinta toh?

* * *

><p>TBC~<p>

Maaf ya kalau rada ndak jelas, soalnya saya baru disini,

Saya minta pendapat dan saran dari senior.

Tunggu chapter 2 nya.


End file.
